leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Lickitung (Pokémon)
|} Lickitung (Japanese: ベロリンガ Beroringa) is a introduced in Generation I. Starting in Generation IV, it evolves into when leveled up while knowing . Biology Lickitung is a bipedal Pokémon with a round body and a thick, powerful tail. It has soft, pink skin with curved yellow lines on its belly and yellow ring markings on its knees. It has a thumb-like claw on each hand, and a single large nail on each foot. There is a yellow spot on its palms and the soles of its feet. It has beady eyes and a long, prehensile tongue. The tongue is likely connected to its tail, which twitches when the tongue is pulled. At over 6'6" (2 m), Lickitung's tongue is twice as long as its body. Sticky, smelly saliva coats its tongue, which causes a tingling sensation when touched and can cause rashes if not cleaned off. It is used for cleaning, capturing prey, and exploring its environment, though it is questionable if its saliva is clean in the first place. Lickitung remembers things by their texture and taste, although it apparently dislikes sour things. The tongue is both dexterous and powerful enough to lift people, as seen in the anime. Lickitung can be found in In the anime Major appearances Jessie's Lickitung Lickitung debuted in Princess Versus Princess. Jessie it and used in the against . After defeating Ash's Pikachu and and Brock's Vulpix, it lost to Misty's Psyduck. Jessie accidentally traded her Lickitung for in Tricks Of The Trade. Other A Lickitung appeared in PK15, where it used on a 's face. In response, Cubone pulled on its tongue to the point where it touched the ground. A Lickitung appeared in a flashback in A Seasoned Search!, under the ownership of 's brother, Ulu. It made its physical debut in Sours for the Sweet!. Ulu used it to help sort the sour Grepa Berries from the sweet ones for use in the Alola Bread Festival. It later left Alola on a ship alongside Ulu. Minor appearances A Lickitung appeared in The Ultimate Test. A Lickitung appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. Multiple Lickitung were among the Pokémon attempting to reach Shamouti Island in The Power of One, with some successfully crossing the ocean, and others remaining stranded. A Lickitung appeared in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. A Lickitung appeared in Carrying On! as one of the sick Pokémon in Way Away Island's Pokémon Center. A Lickitung appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Lickitung appeared in Ring Masters as one of the Pokémon competing in Rikishii Town's Sumo Conference. A Lickitung appeared in Extreme Pokémon!, under the ownership of a participant in the Extreme Pokémon Race. A 's Lickitung appeared in Deceit and Assist. A Lickitung appeared in a flashback in If the Scarf Fits, Wear It!. Angie was looking after it at her parents' daycare, but it evolved into , something not allowed for daycares. A Lickitung appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Lickitung appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase. It reappeared in A Performance Pop Quiz! alongside its Trainer, where they participated in the Anistar City Showcase; then again in Master Class is in Session!, where it was used in the Master Class Showcase in Gloire City. It appeared once again in Performing a Pathway to the Future!, where it was seen watching the same Master Class Pokémon Showcase. A Lickitung appeared in a photo taken by in Alola, Kanto!. A 's Lickitung appeared in A Young Royal Flame Ignites!. Three Trainers' Lickitung appeared in The Power of Us, with one appearing in a flashback. A Trainer's Lickitung appeared in Turning the Other Mask!. Pokédex entries type. When Lickitung eats something new, it never forgets how that food tastes or smells.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Lickitung debuted in Sigh for Psyduck as corpses used by Koga's . Lickitung physically debuted in Murkrow Row as one of the Pokémon seen in 's house. Later, in Hello, Lickitung, a quartet of Lickitung becomes attracted by the scent of 's newly evolved Bayleef. A Lickitung appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Lickitung was seen briefly in A Vicious Cycle of Possibilities, under the ownership of a whose gang attempted to ransack Three Island. In Licking Lickitung, 's map was stolen by a Lickitung and he attempts to it, but instead, it evolved into a Lickilicky and provided him a challenge. In Out-Odding Oddish, a Lickitung appeared in the Pokéathlon. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga sent out Lickitung to prevent anyone from winning the contest he hosted on TV in Seize the Dream of One Million Yen!!. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Melee Lickitung is a Pokéfloat. As fighting moves to the left, Lickitung will extend its tongue which must be used as a stepping stone to continue. Game data Pokédex entries and moves more freely than its forelegs. Its licks can cause paralysis.}} |} |} long. It uses this long tongue to lick its body clean.}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} and moves more freely than its forelegs. Its licks can cause paralysis.}} |} |} Game locations on }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} on }} on }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} , }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} (Cave, Horde Encounter)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Cycling Road}} |} |} |} |} |area=Cobalt Coast}} |area=Secret Storage 15, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Hayley's trades}} |area=Windy Prairie‎ (Normal Mode C & B, Advanced Mode A)}} |} |} |area=Meadow: Everspring Valley, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Toy Collection: Launch to Victory!}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 3}} |area=Wacky Workshop: Stage 175 Marron Trail: Stage 686}} |area=Diamond Crater: Thorny Heath (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Gotta Catch 'Em All Station! DoubleSlap Lickitung|English|United States|5|January 10 to 16, 2003|link=List of Gotta Catch 'Em All event Pokémon#DoubleSlap Lickitung}} |Wish Egg Lickitung|English|United States|5|December 16, 2004 to January 2, 2005|link=List of PCNY event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Lickitung}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Belch|Poison|Special|120|90|10|*}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15||'}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Hammer Arm|Fighting|Physical|100|90|10}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30|*}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Smelling Salts|Normal|Physical|70|100|10|*|'}} |Snore|Normal|Special|50|100|15||'}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10| |'}} |Zen Headbutt|Psychic|Physical|80|90|15}} By tutoring Anime-only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution knowing |no2=463 |name2=Lickilicky |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * In the Pokémon Red and Blue beta, Lickitung was originally known as "Tonguetyd". * Its Red/Blue and LeafGreen Pokédex data compares Lickitung's extensible tongue to that of a , a real-world lizard. * Lickitung was incorrectly referred to as a Pokémon in the Prima game guide. * Lickitung's name was misspelled "Likitung" in the Kanto Pokérap. * Lickitung was listed in the credits of the N64 game ''Paperboy under the heading Special Edition Thanks. Origin Lickitung may have been based on any number of lizards with extending tongues, particularly the or maybe even s. It also shares traits with s. Lickitung could also be an , as it shares its characteristic "thumbs" with it. In addition, Lickitung may be based on the , a mythical with a single claw on each foot and a gigantic tongue. Akaname are known to lick filth out of bathhouses, similar to Lickitung's habit of licking dirty things clean. Name origin Lickitung is a combination of lick and a corruption of tongue. Beroringa may be derived from べろ bero (tongue), ベロベロ berobero ( for licking), and possibly ring (referring to the patterns on its body) or a corruption of the English word lingua (which refers to a tongue or an organ resembling a tongue). According to 's television program PokéQuiz, " is the sound of licking in Japanese!" In other languages , and ring or lingua |fr=Excelangue|frmeaning=From excess, and excellent (in reference to the Japanese name) |es=Lickitung|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Schlurp|demeaning=From slurp |it=Lickitung|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=내루미 Nerumi|komeaning=Based on the sound with the diminutive suffix 이 yi |zh_yue=大舌頭 Daaihsihttàuh|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Big tongue" |zh_cmn=大舌頭 / 大舌头 Dàshétóu|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Big tongue" |hi=लिकीटंग Lickitung|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Ликитанг Likitang|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} See also * Jessie's Lickitung * Kit External links * Notes |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon with cross-generational evolutions Category:Pokémon that evolve with certain moves Category:Pokémon that evolve with Rollout de:Schlurp es:Lickitung fr:Excelangue it:Lickitung ja:ベロリンガ zh:大舌头